


The Times Tony Truly Loved

by ThatRandomWeirdo1



Series: Steve x Tony Randomness! [8]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Homophobic Language, M/M, Tony Angst, Tony Needs a Hug, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4918060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatRandomWeirdo1/pseuds/ThatRandomWeirdo1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Looking at his past loves, ignoring the pointless and forgettable one night stands, Tony can only draw one conclusion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Times Tony Truly Loved

**Author's Note:**

> Okay.  
> Firstly, school sucks and it should be burned. That's my excuse for not uploading.  
> Secondly, Prompts would be gratefully appreciated but you guys are pants at that.  
> Lastly, this might seem rushed and if so, I'm sorry in advance.

"But girls smell funny!" Tony whined as his best friend, Jack, pulled his wrist to encourage him to keep walking. But Tony just dug his heels more into the dirt of the playing field. Jack rolling his eyes at Tony's behaviour.

"They do not! Anyway, the teachers want us to dance in couples so you've got to practise! You know what Mrs Mare is like, she wants us to do it professionally." Jack determinedly tried to convince Tony to practise his waltzing on the girls.

"Yeah, but Mrs Mare hates me anyway! She's still angry at me from when I pointed out her mistake in algebra." Tony had raised a good point but Jack wanted to practise his dancing and he didn't want to make a fool out of himself. The Christmas Dance was coming up and the teachers had ben spending the last four weeks trying to teach everyone how to dance.

 

Tony and Jack both were into their second year at the boarding school, Jack had to come as his parents had very busy jobs that required them to move around a lot, it was just easier to send him here. He liked it here, he made lots of new and weird friends and the teachers were strict but they knew when you were upset and said the right thing. Tony was sent here because he witnessed a fight between his parents then told the teacher of his old primary school. His dad got super angry at how Tony was so careless and the teacher shouldn't be poking her nose in anyway. His mum just looked sick. Not sick as in vomit, but sick as she was tired of fighting and wanted to give in. She was sick of fighting.

Tony was tiny for his age but he never really seemed to care. He had inky black hair that looked like it would eat the comb if someone tried to tame the uncontrollable curls. His bright coffee eyes light with curiosity as he challenged his fellow students and corrected his teachers.

Jack was average height and had strawberry blond hair that was neat and to the point. His glowing green eyes liked to trace patterns and create art from the used and broken.

They were both seven when they joined and became friends because they both went in the library in the morning to get some peace and quiet as the rowdy students woke up. They had been attached at the hip ever since.

 

"Hey Lisa and Jade, is it okay if Tony and I practised our dancing with you?" Jack asked shyly, hiding his hands behind his back so that they couldn't notice how he gripped Tony's hand for comfort. Boys and girls were separated for all years in lessons but at break times and lunch times they were all allowed to pile and play in the same playing field. This was their only chance.

"Sure! Jade, you can take Tony" Lisa giggled out as she quickly snatched Jack's hand out of Tony's lose but firm grip. Jade's cheeks light up a bright red and she quietly looked up to Tony with hope shining in her eyes. The dancing lasted about three minutes.

 

"I hate you Tony Stark!" Lisa cried out as she ran after Jade to comfort her tears.

"What did you do?!" Jack sighed as he watched his crush run away from them like they were hungry tigers.

"She kept asking me whether I liked her makeup, that her dad had sent it to her from Belgium. I then said that Belgium is famous for their chocolate and that chocolate was not meant for her eyes." Tony said, his eyes flickering in confusion. I feeling he didn't feel often.

"Sometimes I never know if you're joking or not." Jack smiled tiredly, even if Tony did get a bit possessive, even to the point of chasing others away, Jack would always choose Tony. It wasn't the first time Tony had insulted someone just because he didn't feel comfortable, all the teachers said he was just attention seeking but Jack knew the truth. Tony got spooked easily and hated change, it made him feel like nothing was stable anymore. He needed Jack. The one constant.

"Can I practise my dancing with you? Jade kept trying to get close to my face, plus you dance way better." Tony smiled as he took Jack's hand.

They both slowly twirled in small and controlled circles. Smiles gracing their faces. Jack was about to compliment Tony's dancing when he felt shy but joyous lips on his cheek.

* * *

 

Tony whipped away whatever tears were left dribbling down his chin as he walked up to his room. They met here everyday at half seven so that they could have some alone time whilst their room mates were in town getting whatever. The grey walls looked on sadly with their colourless posters drooping down. It seemed like everything else was sad whilst everyone was happy.

 

Rumours had been spreading about William. Or Will. Or babe if Tony was talking to him. Tony was pretty much the same from when we last saw him, his hair was now lighter though, a dark chocolate brown. His eyes still sparked with crazy plans and evaluations. He still questioned and pestered his professors but they sighed instead of giving a fight. Will was a pale and ghostly looking guy, with blue-grey eyes. There was a bit of an age difference but Tony never cared. Will was his first long-term serious boyfriend. Yeah, he's had other girlfriends and even one or two boyfriends but they only lasted a few days. Only until the alcohol to wear off.

 

But rumours had it that Will was in a relationship. Sexual intercourse and everything. Apparently it wasn't a one night stand, like Tony's past relationships. And that hurt. Knowing that the one person you thought you could trust. That one person who you thought would always be there. That one person who you were giving your all to... didn't love you back. Those same thoughts swamping Tony's mind.

Tony gasped another breath before shakily knocking his fist against the door. He wanted to appear nonchalant about the whole ordeal but his tears refused to cooperate. The aged door creaked open loudly. Tony just winced at the familiar sound.

"Tones? Hey Baby, what's wrong?" Will soothed as he bent down to wipe away the tears still racing down Tony's cheeks, Tony just closed his eyes to the action. He wanted to turn away but he needed this. The comfort. The familiarity.

"How could you? I thought we had something, but I guess not if even you couldn't stand me! Next time, can you at least tell more if you're unhappy before cheating!" Tony gasped out in between sobs, he tears seemed to fuel on Tony's sudden sadness at seeing his boyfriend's face again. For the final time.

"Tones, you need to understand! People were getting suspicious of me! I can't have people know I'm a faggot. It's wrong, I shouldn't love you but I do." Will whimpered out as he saw the absolute fury in Tony's eyes.

"I'm a faggot. I don't care."

"But I do, I can't keep hiding with you Tony. My parents are religious, they're expecting me to come home with a pretty girl on my arm, not a younger boy. It's better if we stopped seeing each other."

That night, Rhodey had to hold Tony late into the night as he sobbed himself to sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

"So...uh. Yeah, please call me as soon as you get this." I tried to sound casual and calm but I ended up whimpering the entire message. Even as I ended the voice message I couldn't help but linger over the phone. Like he would immediately come to my rescue. Like he always did.

We just had a fight. We never usually had any nasty arguments as we often went our separate ways before things turned awful, but this fight just escalated quicker than anyone could predict. It was nothing. We were just talking about my past loves but he suddenly got all funny. Next thing we both knew was that Natasha was trying to restrain Steve and Bruce pinned my arms behind my back as we both screamed at each other. I didn't mention Pepper and for good reasons, yes I love her. There's no doubt about that. But Steve saw that love blossom and die, he wanted to know about the loves I kept hidden. The ones no one knew about.

 

Sighing, I just accepted he was going to be gone for the entire night. Well, that's comforting. I had texted and phoned everyone I knew that would just be there to listen to my hysterical and worried cries. Rhodey and Pepper. I scratched my already messy brown hair, I could feel my eyes droop and water. I curled up small enough to be tucked away in the corner of my bed. I didn't want to face the pain, I wanted to just hide in my bed. Like the true five year old I am. The child hiding under my bed.

Not our bed. My bed now.

 

As I was about to let the tempting darkness consume me I received a text.

 

_Steve: I'm sorry I stormed out, just needed time to think. It's just when you told me about Will, you sounded like you still loved him._

_Tony: I didn't explain myself clearly, not your fault. Will was my first ever love, I don't think I ever got over him. Surely you must feel the same with someone._

_Steve: Yeah, I'll never get over Peggy. Sorry, you didn't deserve anything I said. Also, I won't make it home tonight. I think I accidently drove to New Jersey._

_Tony: Am I going to get a bunch of speeding fines tomorrow? Fine, love you._

_Steve: Love you too. I'm sorry._


End file.
